cookie_inc_idle_tycoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Notes
This feature of the wiki contains the Public Update notes from the game starting from Update #72. The latest Beta Update Notes will not be listed here. Once the latest Beta goes Public, the notes will be updated. Update Notes #77 Update Notes #76 NEW BAKERY! + Cardboard GROWTH FUND! + New premium upgrade that gives access to massive rewards + By far the best value to get Rainbow Cookies and Light Cookies + Buy Growth Fund once and you'll have access to it forever NEW MILK! + Fairy Milk at 1375 achievements + 3 levels for all Milks NEW SHOWCASE ITEMS! + 4 new Items NEW ACHIEVEMENTS! + 12 for Showcase Items + 9 for Cardboard Bakery NEW DARK STRUCTURE! + Cardboard Box NEW DARK UPGRADES! + Good Recalculation + Good Shrinking Capsule + Great Recalculation + Great Shrinking Capsule + Most Intergalactic Cupcakes NEW UPGRADES! + 20 levels for Fired Up normal upgrade + 20 levels for Unstable Energy normal upgrade ALSO NEW! + New design for Time Warp popup + See how much boost a new Showcase Item will give + Less likely to run out of videos to watch + New design for Event Cookies screen + Upgrade your entire Showcase Set a second time to get another 2x boost + 2 new milestone boosts for Dark Structures + Improved design for Ovens popup BALANCE IMPROVEMENTS! + Later Showcase Items give a bigger boost + Each new Bakery gives a bigger boost than the previous + Levelling up cookies gives a bigger boost + Dark upgrades ramp up in cost slightly faster + Removed option to buy Time Warps with Rainbow Cookies + Past Cookie Events don't keep giving a boost + Lower quest requirements for Time Warp quests + Unstable Energy normal upgrade is cheaper BUG FIXES! + Fixed bug with achievements not unlocking with scientific notation enabled + Fixed bug where Light Cookie total wouldn't immediately update after opening a Daily Gift + Login Streaks work + Should be less crashing Update Notes #75 NEW COOKIES! + Community III cookie set + Tiger + Cookie in a Bottle + Wasabi + Sun & Moon + Space + Cute + No Internet + Cookieguard NEW ACHIEVEMENTS! + 10 for Community III Mastery + 9 for levelling up Community III cookies NEW GOLD COOKIES! + Gold versions of all Community III cookies NEW UPGRADES! + 1 level for Natural Selection normal upgrade + 10 levels for Cookie Sale normal upgrade + 10 levels for Structure Sale normal upgrade LOGIN STREAKS! + Play each day to increase your streak + View a players streak on their player info popup + Streak resets to 0 if you don't play for over 24hrs + NO in-game advantage too streaks - just for bragging rights! TEAM UPDATES! + Team captain can set a description for the team + See the 10 teams above/below you on the Top Teams screen (scroll down) + See the global rank for a team + Up/down indicators to show a team increasing or decreasing in rank + New design for player info popup + New 'Collector Since' stat on player info popup + Tap on join/leave/kick messages in chat to view player info + New design for 'Kick Player' button + Easier to read stuff on 'Team Info' screen. BALANCE IMPROVEMENTS! + Handmade Touch and Manual Labour normal upgrades will work during idle play (at 15% effectiveness) + Increased starting costs for Super Structures and Super Cookies + Super Structures and Super Cookies increase in cost at a slower rate + Increased cost for Gold Super Structures and Gold Super Cookies + Deep Discount premium upgrade is 50% effective towards Super Structures and Super Cookies + Dark Upgrades increase in cost slightly faster + Increased cost to instant buy Milkshakes ALSO NEW! + Completed Quests automatically move to the bottom of the list + Less chance of getting ads when using a Live Event (for non-paying players) + Changed design of 16 Showcase Items + Tap on Dark Cookies at the top of the screen to switch between showing Dark & Light + Rainbow Cookie in-app purchases scale with your Tip Jar + Confirmation popup when using the currency exchange + Cookie Power factors in Bakery mastery, Super Structures, Super Cookies and Achievements BUG FIXES! + Fixed visual bug with Bonus Blitz showing 1x boost + Smaller bug fixes Update Notes #74 NEW QUESTS! + 3 for getting critical collects + 3 for doing a cupcake reset + 3 for buying Mega Gifts + 1 for using Bonus Blitz + 5 for existing quests NEW QUEST REWARDS! + Get up to 6 FREE Mega Gifts each day + Mega Gifts from Quests give increasing Light Cookie bonus’ NEW UPGRADES! + 5 levels for Rainbow Rush normal upgrade + 70 levels for Inner Spawn normal upgrade MORE MILK! + 2 upgrade levels for all Milk NEW SECRET CODE! + 1 new secret code + Fixed issue where 1 existing code wouldn’t appear ALSO NEW! + Should be a green PIXELCUBE loading screen on Android + Your League bar keeping showing a % even after reaching the highest League + Cookie Power factors in your Gold Cookies, Gold Structures and unlocked Milk + New live event for Milkshakes + Optionally unlock Bakeries with Rainbow Cookies + You won’t lose your Shadow Reaction streak while on a menu screen + Cookie Sheet won’t offer dark cookies if it would be 0 + Changed ‘Charged Up’ secret to make it easier BUG FIXES! + Fixed bug with cookie sheet animations after it fills up + Fixed bug where Bonus Blitz button wouldn’t show up + Fixed bug with Shadow Reaction live event + Fixed bug with Loot Bag quest + Fixed rare bug with crash after buying the Tip Jar twice + Fixed bug with buying normal upgrades when updating from an old version + Fixed bug where Oven would popup after watching a video Update Notes #73 LEAGUE IMPROVEMENTS! + Nearly all Leagues require less cookies collected + Team Season Rewards require less cookies collected ALL NEW COOKIE SHEET! + Fill up the sheet and choose your reward + Blazing Cookie sheet premium upgrade lets you pick 2 rewards NEW LIVE EVENTS! + 1 additional League event + 2 brand new events for Cookie Sheet + 2 brand new events for Shadow Reaction NEW QUESTS! + 3 for Shadow Reaction + 3 for Cookie Sheet + 3 for Oven NEW UPGRADES! + Feeling Lucky super upgrade + 5 levels for Rainbow Rush normal upgrade + 5 levels for Cookie Sheet normal upgrade + 2 levels for Lucky Duck normal upgrade + 10 levels for Cookie Sale normal upgrade + 10 levels for Structure Sale normal upgrade MORE RAINBOW COOKIES! + Tip Jar starts at 10M capacity (previously 5M) + Free Rainbow Cookie pack starts at 50,000 (previously 25,000) MORE SHOWCASE ITEMS! + All Showcase Items require 10,000 less Cupcakes + Starting boost increased for all Showcase Items + Showcase Item upgrades are significantly more powerful (up to 11x) + Total possible boost from all Showcase Items at max level is 15x higher ALSO NEW! + Oven will bake Light Cookies, Cupcakes and Milkshakes while away + See how much boost Shadow Reaction is giving you (top centre of main screen) + Choose when to start Bonus Blitz + Normal Structures are locked until you have X amount of Showcase Items + Certain Live Events won't show up if you're offline + Changed Score to Cookie Power + Changed the way Cookie Power is calculated (still based on Showcase) BALANCE IMPROVEMENTS! + Unstable Energy normal upgrade is significantly more powerful + Crazy hand normal upgrade can collect Shadow Cookies for Shadow Reaction + Lucky Duck normal upgrade costs less + Up to 40% more Cupcakes from Lucky Duck normal upgrade + Earlier Milk give a bigger boost + Up to 6% higher Milk Boost with all Milk fully upgraded + Structure Sale normal upgrade costs more + Cookie Sale normal upgrade costs more + Dark Structure Sale normal upgrade costs more + Super Glue normal upgrade costs less + Max possible time for Oven has been reduced by 50% to 17.5 hrs + Slightly increased cost to upgrade Showcase Items to max level BUG FIXES! + Text overlapping bugs fixed + Fixed bug where you sometimes buy Season Boost but don't get it + Fixed bug where cookies would go all over the screen during a lag spike + Smaller bugs fixed Update Notes #72 NEW PREMIUM UPGRADE! + Light Rush + Get a small amount of Light Cookies during active play NEW BAKERY MASTERY! + Rainbow Star mastery for reaching level 190 NEW MILK! + Condensed Milk at 1,300 achievements + 3 more levels for all Milk + Milk upgrades are slightly cheaper LEAGUE UPDATES! + Less cookies required for most Leagues + Drastically reduced total team cookies needed to get Team Rewards DAILY GIFT UPDATES! + 4x more Light Cookies + 2x more Milkshakes + Completion bonus is 1% per set (previously 2%) SUPER STRUCT + COOKIE UPDATES! + Earlier milestone boosts for Super Structures/Cookies give less boost and later milestones give more + Up to 88% more boost from Super Structures/Cookies at max milestone boosts NEW UPGRADES! + 5 levels for Rainbow Rush normal upgrade NEW STATS! + Cupcakes Earned from Lucky Duck + Total Chat Messages Sent ALSO NEW! + Option to Buy All Cookies and Upgrade All Cookies without going into each set (unlocked after Showcase 3) + Option to Buy All for Dark Structures (unlocked after Showcase 5) + Everyone starts with +100% League boost during Frenzies (previously 0%) + New design for Menu > Premium screen + Scientific notation option in Settings + Spatula Splat normal upgrade works without requiring active play + Collecting an on-screen Milkshake shows you how much it's worth BALANCE IMPROVEMENTS! + Earlier Bakery levels/mastery give less boost and later ones give more + Bonus Blitz normal upgrade scales up in cost faster + Earlier Bakery level ups give less Rainbow Cookies and later ones give more + Handmade Touch normal upgrade costs more BUG FIXES! + Fixed visual bug where Bakeries screen would show incorrect boost % on some buttons + Fixed bug where Master of Disguise super upgrade wouldn't work with Daily Gifts + Fixed bug where Discord link wouldn't work for some people + Fixed bug where some Dark Upgrades wouldn't be effective immediately after buying them + Lots of small UI bug fixes Category:Main Menu Category:Main Screen